


Daylight Savings

by WriterWrathorn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn
Summary: Leona thinks she's late to work. Diana trolls her.Full of cute backstory, but fairly short.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Daylight Savings

**Author's Note:**

> 2000 words of pure self-indulgence.

Leona restlessly rolled onto her side. Amber eyes struggled to open in the morning light that bled through the curtains. She yawned quietly, her body subconsciously seeking out the warmth of the nude body next to her. Diana hummed in a small, content voice, her hands reaching out to rest on Leona’s toned stomach. Leona herself had tentatively pressed her legs against the pale lady, sharing their warmth together. She hummed with a smile, watching her girlfriend sleep. It had been three years since Diana sheepishly confessed to her, somehow looking like an adorable punk schoolgirl with her leather bike gear and dark makeup. 

Leona herself was no better, answering with an excitable nervousness that did  _ not  _ match her button up suit and fatigue-ridden features, the scent of coffee so strong on her that it could have sufficed to keep anyone within a five-meter radius awake. She smiled fondly at the memory. Diana always had a knack for being the right woman at the wrong time, asking her on a date the moment she got laid off from her previous job, simultaneously making it the  _ best  _ and  _ worst  _ day of her life.

An olive-skinned hand finally, and reluctantly, rose from the covers. Leona made a small noise of discontent, blindly searching for her glasses and phone. Her glasses were a recent development, but not uncommon with the amount of documentation she had to scan through. She blinked rapidly as her glasses sat over her eyes, her vision coming too soon after.

She squinted as her phone’s screen beamed light directly into her corneas, her eyes falling square to the time.

**9:34 AM**

Leona’s heart stopped.

The colon separating hours and minutes flashed by, signifying each second that exacerbated Leona’s stunned terror. Denial welled up in her empty stomach, growling as actual hunger set in. There was no way that she’d woken up so late. She’d only been given the role of  _ senior partner  _ at her law firm only a month ago. She’d taken every measure to wake up at the proper time, so surely this was some silly nightmare her mind cooked up to-

A minute ticked over the clock.

She threw her legs out the side of the bed, shaking the mattress as her body followed through. Unprepared feet stumbled as she rushed to the nearby cupboard. She chucked her chosen clothing onto the bed behind her, somewhat relieved that her business attire was always ironed and carefully set together on a coat hanger.

She heard a grunt of confusion from behind, no doubt Diana waking from the red-head’s panicked movement. Leona felt a tinge of regret for moving so carelessly, but her usual stoic nature was betrayed by the sheer panic of the moment.

Leona was  _ never  _ late. She didn’t get her position by being  _ late.  _ Her phone had  _ seven  _ alarms for goodness sakes, how had none of them gone off?!

“Leo?” Diana grumbled from behind, her grey eyes watching as Leona stepped into her underwear with one hand, as the other struggled to yank a bra from the drawers. She’d have to settle for one of the black ones, which did  _ not  _ mesh well with her white-button up shirt, but time was of the essence, and she’d already receive funny looks for being  _ late  _ as it was.

She’d have to make a joke that Diana was influencing her again. Much like how her family was horrified that a good catholic girl like her was in a happy, loving relationship with another woman. And stopped going to church. Or riding around on a noisy, ‘two-wheeled machine of death’, and goodness knows what else.

Her family honestly sucked, but at least her grandparents were there to support her. 

“Leo, you getting dressed for somethin’ kinky? Because I think I need to drink some water,” Diana paused, running her tongue over her teeth behind closed lips, slowly nodding to herself, “Maybe brush my teeth too. Weird how it still feels gross when I brushed ‘em last night.”

Leona finally clipped the bra behind her, wincing as it bit the skin at her sides, letting her know how old the darned thing was. Why do the cheap ones only last as long as a mayfly? Leona realized the answer was in the wording, but chose to be upset about it anyway.

“Uh, why’re you puttin’ on my bra?” Diana’s face went from curious to coy, a smirk falling on her lips, messy white hair splaying over half her face, “We gonna play rough today? ‘Cuz I’ve wanted to snap that thing in half for a while now, can’t be comfy with those grunts you’re makin’.”

As usual, Diana could only think about doing something uncouth where the bedroom was concerned. Diana was about as perceptive as a stone, and was as blunt as one too. It made for entertaining conversations. Thinking back to Diana’s confession, the pale punk was actually convinced that Leona was entirely straight, and that her upbringing would damage their relationship upon discovering Diana being gay. She happy to hear Leona herself was bisexual, as being in an all-girls education for twelve years, she began to discover some things about herself, and  _ loved  _ how soft some women felt.

She didn’t meet Diana during that time of her life. But they’d been friends for most of Leona’s university career, and remained as such for many more years afterward. During such time, Leona thought of the pale woman as attractive as the forbidden fruit of Eden. Sin wrapped up in a fine fruit, flesh offering forbidden carnal pleasure that should not be plucked. Yet, its skin shined with temptations, and promised a reward to those who bit into its taboo existence.

At least, that’s what she’d written in her journal whenever she thought of Diana. Much to her shame, Diana had discovered that old thing and recited it aloud over a pizza dinner.

“Yo, sunshine, you alright there? You’ve been staring at your pants for while now. Starting to worry me.” Diana crawled out of bed herself, dragging the thick furred blanket with her. Leona’s heart hammered as she realized she was  _ procrastinating.  _ She never knew what that was like, always completing her tasks as soon as she humanly could.

“Late.” Leona rushed out, shakily taking each button of her shirt and fitting them in, one after the other.

“What?”

“Work.” Leona nodded to herself, throwing on her jacket and forgoing her tie completely. She’d have to eat leftovers for lunch, probably a double serving considering she was about to skip breakfast, much to her stomachs horror, churning out more grumbles of despair. 

“What?” Diana repeated, an added layer of incredulity to the word this time.

It was the same thing she said after Leona grabbed her after the white-haired punk stammered over a confession of her feelings. ‘Grab’ may have been putting it lightly. as Leona had forcefully taken both of flushed cheeks in her hands and messily kissed her. Her first ever kiss. Given to a woman. A punk. And an atheist. If her family saw her in that moment, they’d have likely fainted.

She would later justify her rough act by apologizing, saying she was running on a twelve-shot coffee, the despair of those around her studying for tests, and that the brain often did funny things when enduring ninety-five hours of uninterrupted consciousness.

She turned to face Diana, holding a phone in her hand and swiping through it. Leona’s phone. 

“Can I have that?” Leona quickly strode over, hand open and waiting. Diana gave her a sly look, eyes roaming over her body before clicking her tongue.

“After you fix your buttons.” She sweetly suggested, pointing at the uneven way her shirt sat, with not one button misplaced, but two. 

Leona groaned, rolling her eyes as she undid her shirt again.

“Sunshine, you have to know that keeping yourself tidy is better than being untidy, as well as being  _ late. _ ” Diana commented, watching with a raised brow as Leona undressed again. Leona mumbled under her breath, looking away with a scowl.

“What was that?” Diana asked, leaning forward again. Leona gave her a sour look.

“Least I can look proper for work.” 

“Working afternoon shifts at the hospital doesn’t require that I turn up in my nurse uniform, just that I put it on eventually.” Diana cheekily winked, before her raised brow was joined by the other, “And did you just sass me?”

“Maybe.” Leona finally cracked a smile, the last button coming undone. She nearly slotted it into its proper place, before a warm hand stopped her.

“That bra is mine, which is why your boobs are being crushed right now, sunshine.” Diana hummed, poking the padded material with an amused hum.

Leona huffed, unclipping the torture device with a sigh of relief. She’d earned her ‘sunshine’ nickname after being partnered up with Diana for their first assignment in their only class together: Ethical treatment of the races of Runeterra. Leona, at the time, didn’t care much for the class, already knowing the trick to being ethical is to  _ not  _ act like an ass. 

She’d frowned her way through that semester of learning, as studying the law system was like listening to the pastor ramble on about yordles. Boring, confusing and often the subject at hand did not match the learning criteria of previous weeks.

Diana had called her sunshine ironically, because she wore bright, orange colours despite her moody attitude. It was doubly ironic in hindsight, because Diana wore a smug grin in with her dark makeup and leather jacket. It was a wonder Leona didn’t realize she liked that punk look earlier, with how often she found herself ogling such women in the past. It  _ may  _ have to do with her parents telling her wearing and acting in such a manner was ‘savage’, and her rebellious phase kicking in late into adulthood, about the same moment she moved out and started making her own decisions.

She liked the punk look because it represented something she couldn’t have. So, the universe seemed to have a sense of humour and gave her a punk girlfriend to cuddle with every night.

“Sunshine, you’re starin’ at your boobs again.” Diana broke through her reverie. Is that what waking up late does to people? Makes them think about the past just to make them even more  _ late?! _

The frazzled red-head spun around, digging through the drawers for one of her bras. Then her pants fell down to her ankles. She slammed her eyes shut. The scream that begged to be known to the world was restrained.

“Oh, and you managed to unbutton your pants while you’re doing your shirt, but also forgot to zip up your fly,  _ and  _ you’ve forgotten to put socks on.” 

“Why do you insist on telling me these things one after the other?” Leona silently bewailed, bending down to lift her pants, ignoring the heat that came over her cheeks as Diana whistled from behind her.

“Pink today? Nice.” 

Leona stepped from her fallen pants, now rummaging for a pair of socks, “Can you take this seriously? I’m late!”

“I’d shudder to think of what everyone will think of you for that.”

“My reputation as a dedicated member of the firm will be shattered!”

“That’s an exaggeration. Everyone comes to work late. You’ll be fine.”

“Just because you’ve come into work late nearly every day doesn’t mean I should.”

“Eh, more like every second day.”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“Aaand you’re puttin’ on odd socks.”

Leona tore them off her feet with a growl, throwing them across the room, and carelessly chucking her glasses on the bed, followed by her face falling into her hands, and sitting on the carpet below her. Nude as the day she was born, and gone through nearly every stage of grief, all she was left to do was accept she was late.

“I should’ve just worn them. Maybe it’ll distract them from how late I am.”

“Uh oh, gloomy Leo is comin’ back. Haven’t seen you like this since the day you got fired.”

“I’ll come in with a button undone at my cleavage.They always say to seduce your boss into not firing you. That’s where I went wrong last time.”

“Who’s ‘they’? Also, I’m fairly certain Kayle is ace.”

“I don’t know how to play poker.”

Diana gave a snort, and threw her blanket over Leona’s shoulders, “Alright, I’ll stop.”

“‘Stop’?” Leona slowly repeated, confused amber eyes locking onto silvery orbs, “stop what?”

“Teasing you for being a workaholic,” Diana answered sweetly, bringing Leona’s phone up. Leona grumbled, bringing it closer to her squinting eyes, finding the calendar app open. The date in large font, practically screaming at her that today was-

That today was… 

**Saturday.**

“You don’t have work today, sleepyhead.” Diana squeezed the blankly staring redhead. 

“I don’t…?” Leona whispered, her voice frail and eyes wet with relief. Hope returned to her heart, though her stomach was still grumbling for attention, “Really?”

“Really.” Diana rolled her eyes, encouraging her to bed. Both women fell face first into the sheets, tumbling about until they were comfy under the blanket, looking to one with tired relief.

“It’s Saturday.” Leona said tiredly, yawning into her open palm. Diana laughed, short and sweet, leaning forward to kiss her sun-kissed cheek.

“Yes, Saturday.” Diana confirmed, wrapping an arm around Leona.

“So I can just sleep here a little longer?” Leona asked hopefully, smiling at the beautiful woman across from her. Diana gave a thoughtful hum, before shaking her head.

“You gave me a bit of sass earlier. Maybe I should punish you for it?”

“Oh really?” Leona giggled, “What are you going to do?”

Warm, pale hands rested against Leona’s armpits. The electric shock from the sudden action spurned gears in Leona’s mind. Only one, terrifying conclusion all but screamed at her. Fight or flight instincts awakened, and Leona tried to negotiate first.

“Don’t you d-”

Diana’s fingers tickled away, leaving Leona to shriek and giggle uncontrollably. Filling their Saturday morning with happy laughter.


End file.
